Nuestra luna, nuestro cielo, nuestros sentimientos
by Tenshibara
Summary: Puede que cada uno de ellos hubiese tomado un camino distinto; pero los kilómetros no son suficientes para distanciarlos. Los sentimientos que comparten los ata estrechamente, y el inmenso cielo bajo el que caminan transporta sus emociones al otro sin importar dónde se hallen. Sin embargo, a Killua, y a todos, les preocupa que Gon parezca estar tan lejos, tan inalcanzable.


**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

 **Nuestra luna, nuestro cielo, nuestros sentimientos**

Otro encuentro significaba un corto viaje o una inigualable aventura. Realmente, no importaba dónde fueran, puesto que sabían que sería divertido. Cada año se reunían para la misma fecha —el día en el que todos se conocieron— en un lugar que eligiera alguno de ellos. Ese año había sido el turno de Killua que, persuadido por Gon, decidió que irían al bosque donde se realizó la cuarta etapa de la prueba del cazador. Si bien no era la idea más original de la historia, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Seguro sería divertido rememorar los tiempos de antaño, hacía cinco años.

A pesar de que había transcurrido media década, Leorio podía estar seguro de que sus preciados amigos no habían cambiado tanto como hubiese creído al estar separados por todo un año. Ni siquiera él había "madurado", como Kurapika siempre se encargaba de recordarle. Y era cierto, Leorio seguía siendo el mismo tipo impulsivo con un sentido de responsabilidad, al ser el mayor, muy fuera de lugar. De todas formas, con el paso de los años, había desarrollado cierta añoranza por todas las aventuras del pasado; por muy raro que sonase, extrañaba aquella sensación de estar al borde de la muerte porque era en esos momentos críticos en los que la amistad se mostraba más potente que nunca. Lo admitía sin vergüenza, Leorio se había convertido en un soñador, no tanto del futuro como Gon, pero sí del pasado.

Aun así, con todo y que se sentía un viejo, estaba aliviado porque, a pesar del incidente con las hormigas quimera, Gon seguía siendo el mismo simplón, como decía Killua, de siempre. Con todo y que sería mayor de edad en cuestión de meses, el brillo de la esperanza y determinación refulgía en sus orbes achocolatados con la misma intensidad de siempre.

Por otro lado, estaba Kurapika que seguía siendo el joven responsable e inteligente de siempre. Después de haberse sacado de la cabeza aquellos orgullosos e irracionales sentimientos de venganza, algo que no haría más que destruirlo por dentro, decidió realizar trabajos de manera independiente para así expandir las fronteras de lo que abarcaba sus conocimientos.

Sin embargo, el que había cambiado más de todos ellos después de haberlo conocido era Killua. Seguía siendo el mismo muchacho travieso y caprichoso —especialmente con sus dulces favoritos—; pero, después de tanto tiempo, un aura de confianza y fiabilidad lo rodeaba. Además de ello, sonreía sinceramente con más frecuencia y no decía tantas mentiras a menos que fuese para gastar una broma o porque era necesario. En tan solo cinco años, el joven Zoldyck había logrado alcanzar el nivel de justicia que sus otros tres amigos poseían. Por supuesto, todos esos cambios se debían a sus aventuras con Gon y los viajes que realizaba con Alluka. De lo único que se podía quejar Leorio, es que había desarrollado un extraño sentido de sobreprotección que llegaba a sacar lo peor del doctor.

En ese momento, echados sobre el pasto, los cuatro entrañables amigos observaban la bóveda sobre ellos, cada uno pensando en lo suyo. Por supuesto, era en esos momentos que Leorio empezaba a añorar el pasado, a sorprenderse por el presente y a esperar con ansias y temor el futuro. Por otro lado, Gon, siendo tan simple como era, meditaba sobre algo no muy profundo pero que le causaba una gran curiosidad.

—Creo que existen dos tipos de persona —habló Gon rompiendo el silencio que se había sumido en el cuarteto desde hacía unos minutos.

—¿Y cuáles son? —cuestionó Kurapika, interesado porque Gon había sacado un tema demasiado antropo-psicológico como para creer que se trataba de Gon con quien hablaba.

—Pues, los que pueden ver el conejo en la luna y los que no —rio de manera simpática mientras sus acompañantes, como sincronizados, observaban el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas acompañando a la hermosa luna llena que se mantenía fija en el lienzo oscuro. Esa maravilla de la naturaleza era el principal motivo por el que Gon le insistió tanto a Killua para que eligiera ese lugar.

—Yo veo un conejo —exclamó Killua sin haberle prestado mucha atención a aquella que lo había acompañado durante sus trabajos como asesino hacía tanto tiempo.

—Yo no veo nada… —murmuró Leorio.

—No ves nada porque careces de imaginación, Riorio —fastidió Killua. Bien, Leorio ya podía estar seguro de que Killua seguía siendo tan infantil como siempre a pesar de que ya alcanzaba la altura de Kurapika.

—¡Por favor! —gritó al cielo—. Pensé que ya se te había quitado la mala maña de no querer llamarme por mi nombre.

—No sé qué dices, Gregorio —se encogió de hombros mientras se carcajeaba al escuchar sus susurros furibundos e ininteligibles.

—¿Y tú, Kurapika? —Gon dirigió sus pupilas al joven que solo sonreía mientras escuchaba otra de las típicas peleas del mayor y menor del grupo.

—Bueno, creo que tendrás que agregar otro tipo de persona porque yo veo la silueta de un anciano —dijo. No quería lucir decepcionado por las altas expectativas que había tenido en el tema que Gon había sacado a flote; tal vez hasta hubiesen podido exponer sus ideas y discutir de manera amistosa un rato. Aunque no estaba sorprendido, después de todo, se trataba de Gon. Solo él podría dividir a las personas por lo que ven o no en la luna.

—¿En serio?

—No me sorprendería tanto, Gon —habló Leorio con tono irónico—. Estás hablando con Kurapika o mejor conocido como el-señor-alma-antediluviana —Ambos, Killua y Leorio se echaron a reír.

—Por lo menos yo veo algo —repuso el joven Kuruta algo irritado por el nuevo apodo que le había dado el doctor—. Por cierto, ¿siquiera sabes lo que es antediluviano? Si es así, me dejarías muy impresionado —agregó con sorna.

—Cla-¡Claro que sé! —gruñó Leorio al mismo tiempo que Killua volvía a reír con fuerza y Gon se le unía.

—Lo que tú digas, Leorio —cedió Kurapika, orgulloso de su formidable defensa.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, disfrutando del silencio, ese tipo de tranquilidad que aliviana el alma y merma las preocupaciones, la verdadera felicidad de estar con buenos amigos. Continuaban observando el cielo alumbrado por los brillantes astros que se ubicaban como si intentasen formar un arco iris compuesto solo por tonos azulados y morados, o un sendero estrellado hacia algún lugar mágico y maravilloso o, tal vez, hacia la luna.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Gon, alertando a los demás—. ¡Ya lo vi!

—¿Qué cosa? —Killua alzó una ceja, curioso por el alboroto de su amigo.

—¡La silueta del anciano! —chilló, emocionado.

—Entonces, eso haría un total de cuatro tipos de persona, ¿no? —comentó Leorio.

—Sí, Leoncio, no es necesario que digas lo obvio —Killua puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para ver a Gon, ignorando los reclamos del hombre—. Mi pregunta es la siguiente, Gon, ¿qué importancia tiene lo que vemos o no en la luna?

—… —Gon se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mientras parecía meditar con gran concentración sus siguientes palabras.

—Yo creo que no es nada relevante —opinó Kurapika, alzando las manos como si así pudiera tocar la bóveda infinita, por lo menos, con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Exacto —apoyó Leorio mientras se ajustaba los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz—. Pero debes admitir que nos dio un buen tema de conversación y creo que es una memoria que todos atesoraremos.

—Entiendo —musitó Killua mientras observaba la espalda de Gon que, cada año, le parecía más y más lejana.

Gon sonrió y se giró para verlos. Sus brillantes iris achocolatados brillaban con la intensidad de un corazón que, a pesar de la maldad del mundo, había logrado recuperar su usual pureza.

—Es cierto —asintió con la cabeza mientras la curva en sus labios no se borraba de su rostro—. No es algo realmente importante, pero saber qué ven ustedes en la cara de la luna hace que me sienta seguro porque todos los amigos que he hecho a lo largo de estos cinco años están siendo bañados por estos mismos rayos lunares, compartimos el mismo cielo sea donde sea que vayamos. Tan solo saber eso, me hace feliz porque sé que, a pesar de la distancia que nos separa, realmente, todos estamos conectados por este inmenso cielo, que vivimos y experimentamos cada día en un mundo que es gigante y todos compartimos. Y, de algún modo, todos esos recuerdos llegan a aquellos a los que queremos a través del viento, brindándoles la calidez de nuestra compañía aun cuando no estamos junto a ellos.

Kurapika, Leorio y Killua compartieron miradas de intriga. Nunca se les hubiese ocurrido pensar de esa manera. El último de ellos soltó una breve risa mientras curvaba las cejas con extrañeza.

—Gon, creo que se te zafó un tornillo.

—¡Oye!

—Aunque, tal vez, esa pieza que no está funcionando en tu cerebro sea para bien —agregó con admiración. Aun así, con todo y que el sentimiento de fascinación no lo dejaba en paz, se sentía triste porque ese comentario significaba que Gon se había alejado un paso más de él.

—Sí —apoyó Kurapika, orgulloso por haberse encontrado unos amigos tan especiales y únicos—. Quizás el menospreciar un comentario tan inocuo nos hace ingenuos porque somos incapaces de ver cuán trascendente puede llegar a ser. Pero estoy agradecido de tenerlos, me ayudan a darme cuenta de lo que está frente a mí y soy incapaz de ver.

—Gon, has crecido mucho y no me refiero en estatura. Hay algo que he aprendido todos estos años y es que crecer como persona es lo que realmente te hace adulto. Al parecer tú nos dejaste atrás hace mucho tiempo —Leorio le sonrió con satisfacción al tiempo que alzaba su pulgar de manera aprobatoria.

—Pero eso no quita que yo siga siendo más alto —Killua, sin poder soportar más ese lapso cursi, no resistió soltar una de sus típicas burlas para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sabía que ellos tres iban tras Gon, intentando alcanzarlo, pero era algo que prefería guardar en su fuero interno y fingir que no sabía nada; por lo tanto, que Kurapika y Leorio lo aceptaran con palabras, se asimilaba a que le clavasen un puñal en el pecho porque Killua no quería quedarse rezagado y ser incapaz de compartir la alegría de la amistad con sus fieles compañeros.

—Killua, ¿estás bien? —se preocupó Gon al ver cómo unas cuantas lágrimas se le resbalaban por las mejillas.

—Claro que estoy bien, demonios… —Empezó a frotarse los ojos con vigor mientras pensaba que era un total idiota por dejar que sus emociones lo dominasen—. ¡Demonios! —sollozó mientras se hacía un ovillo.

Sus tres amigos se acuclillaron alrededor de él, lanzándose miradas de angustia sin tener idea de lo que ocurría. Kurapika, que fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, estiró la mano hasta hundir el dedo índice en la mejilla del muchacho.

—Puede que pienses que nos adelantaremos, pero somos amigos y es ley no dejar a nadie atrás —habló Kurapika con voz suave, casi como el arrullo de un hermano mayor.

—¿En serio existe un código así? —parpadeó Gon varias veces.

—¿De qué hablan? —Leorio puso cara de estar perdido.

—Vamos, Killua, no te pongas así. Yo creo que tú también has crecido a tu modo —consoló Kurapika mientras asesinaba a Leorio con la mirada por ser tan poco empático—. Sabes, la variedad que existe entre cada humano, sus diversas actitudes y formas de responder a estímulos es porque cada uno maduró de una forma distinta. Por ello, no creas que nosotros estamos a otro nivel o que somos inalcanzables.

—No entiendo muy bien lo que ocurre —habló Gon con seguridad y confianza—, pero de algo sí que estoy seguro y eso es que nosotros seremos amigos para siempre, sin importar lo lejos que nos encontremos.

—Eres un idiota —Killua alzó la cabeza con su llanto completamente mermado, sin embargo el rastro rojizo en sus cachetes era clara prueba de que aquellas lágrimas habían sido reales.

Leorio pasó su mirada del uno al otro, intrigado. No estaba seguro si estaba siguiendo o no la conversación y tan solo se limitaba a asentir con aparente aprobación. Kurapika, al notar el desconcierto del doctor, le atinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara y dejara de ser tan ridículo.

—Se supone que eres el mayor y lo menos que tienes es un ínfimo conocimiento de los sentimientos de Killua —reclamó Kurapika con un dedo acusador en alto. Sí, sus amigos sí que eran _especiales_ , comenzando por Leorio y terminando por el mismo.

—Como siempre digo, un idiota seguirá siendo un idiota por la eternidad —se burló Killua, recuperando el buen humor. Killua no era de los que creía en palabras porque él mismo sabía cuánto podía llegar a mentir una persona, pero a sus amigos les confiaría hasta la vida.

—¡Y un llorón, siempre será un llorón! —gritó Leorio fuera de sus casillas.

—Retráctate ahora mismo, Leorio —amenazó Killua y todos supieron que iba muy en serio; a pesar de que era cierto que, desde que se había sacado la aguja que Illumi le había incrustado en el cerebro, sus emociones solían dominarlo con más frecuencia, en el fondo, le agradaba porque eso lo hacía más humano.

Sin más, ambos empezaron a correr; Leorio como si se tratase de un cordero y Killua de una pantera dispuesta a acabar con su vida. Kurapika y Gon se dejaron caer sobre el suelo mientras reían. Eran esos momentos tan cotidianos los que se les quedarían grabados en la retina y cincelados en el corazón. Y, tal como decía Gon, pese a los kilómetros que pudiesen separarlos, todos estaban conectados por el cielo y por la dicha de saber que el otro era feliz.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer y espero que haya sido de tu agrado. No estaba muy segura de publicar esta historia, pero al final me animé porque creo que me quedó bastante bien. Así que ojalá la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo._

 _Que tengan una buena semana y ¡hasta la próxima!_


End file.
